


Big Changes

by RiteTheWrongs



Series: Danny Phantom Random oneshots [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiteTheWrongs/pseuds/RiteTheWrongs
Summary: Just a boredom induced story that popped into my headSam had no idea that so much could change over a summer. She's not complaining, but just... wow.





	Big Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea for a oneshot I had to get out of my head before I could finish the next chapter of Those Left Behind (TLB). Hope you enjoy!

Samantha Manson couldn’t help but smile as she flung open the door to the car door. Her parents’ chauffeur told her goodbye, but she was in a rush to get into the old building that served as Casper High School. If you had told her last May that she would practically be jumping for joy at the sight of her much hated school, she would have told you that you were crazy. But then her parents had dragged her off on an impromptu trip around Europe over the summer break and she hadn’t seen her two best friends that entire time, you could say she was a little excited for the new school year.

Her first friend, Tucker Foley, had kept in better contact than her other friend and secret crush, Daniel Fenton. Tucker had gone out of town for the entire summer as well, first to a technology camp in Chicago for the first month, then on a family bonding trip to the Grand Canyon. He had made sure to call her every day to complain about how all the girls at the technology camp hadn’t met his incredibly high standards of being female and saying yes when he asked them out, and then to complain about how the desert was way to hot in the summer. She didn’t mind though, it also gave her time to complain about her parents, who had annoyed her like crazy with their frequent shopping trips and wine tastings. At least they had agreed that they would go to every famous museum and art gallery on Sam’s list. 

Danny, however, had fallen off on his communication skills over the summer. At first, he had texted her and Tucker with updates every day about how Amity Park was running in their absence and what ghosts he had to fight that day, but after the first week, that had slowed down to every two days, then once a week. She hadn’t heard anything from him within the last three weeks other than the occasional ‘Sure’, and was ready to chew out the half ghost on his poor communication skills. Sure, she could have chewed him out over the phone, but then he wouldn’t get the full effect of the Sam Manson glare.

She bolted up the front steps of the school, ripped the doors off their hinges, and rushed through the groups of hormones filled meat bags known as teenagers until she made it to her home room. Tucker had told her that he would meet her there, the three friend having this class together. They had texted Danny to meet them there, only getting a short confirmation of, “Sure.”

Despite being twenty minutes early, Tucker was already seated in a desk in the back of the room near the door. She ran up and hugged her techno geek friend, despite not being one for human contact.

“Hey Sam!” Tucker exclaimed, hugging her back. “You got taller.”

“So did you,” she chuckled. Both her and Tucker had gone through minor growth spurts over the summer, Sam finally reaching her mother’s night of 5’8 and Tucker shooting up to 5’10. Sam had also filled out a little over the summer, giving herself a more mature frame, but Tucker has stayed the same scrawny frame he had always had. He had traded his yellow sweater and green cargo pants in for a green long sleeve shirt and blue jeans, keeping his red berret of course. Sam had also edited her wardrobe to black skinny jeans, a purple blouse with spider web like lace on top and knee high Grey boots. Her hair was down as well and tucked behind her ears to show off the new piercings her parents had let her get in Germany.

“So, how was your trip?” Tucker asked, sitting back down. Sam sat in the middle row’s back seat, knowing that Danny liked to sit by the window.

“Boring,” Sam said as she hugged her friend .with a smile on her face. “But the museums and art galleries were amazing. You wouldn’t believe some of the gothic era pieces that they had.”

Tucker chuckled at her antics. “Yeah, the Grand Canyon was interesting the first day, but after a little while, all of the rocks start to look the same.”

Sam shook her head. “You were in one of the most famous natural wonders of the world, and you say that it all looked the same?”

“Really, Sam?” Tucker smirked. “You were in some of the counties with the hottest guys, not to mention the smooth accents, and you didn’t flirt with anyone?”

Sam blushed a deep crimson as Tucker chuckled at her reaction. “Not everyone thinks about relationships all the time like you,” she grumbled under her breath. The first bell rung, signaling for the students to rush to their first periods. 

“Maybe,” Tucker grinned, “but we both know that you were secretly dreaming about a certain halfa the entire time you were overseas.”

Sam kicked her geeky friend in the shin.

“Crap! I forgot how hard you can kick in boots.” He stage whispered as he nursed his injured leg.

“Oh suck it up, I didn’t kick you that hard,” she huffed. “Besides, what if someone heard you? It’s the first day of junior year, and neither me or Danny will appreciate it if this year starts with you blabbing his secret to the entire school.

“What secret?” came the voice from behind them. The two turned around to see the Queen of Casper High, Paulina Sanchez, glaring at her. “What dirt do you have on my future boyfriend?”

“Future boyfriend?” Sam and Tucker both questioned, Sam’s voice laced with the jagged edge of jealousy and Tucker’s full of confusion and jealousy

“Duh,” Paulina said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “I dressed up extra cute today just for my Danny. He is the perfect placeholder boyfriend until the ghost boy finally comes to his senses and sweeps me off my feet.”

“Danny? Danny Fenton?” Tucker asked. “You wouldn’t be caught dead with a geek like him last year. What changed?”

“What hasn’t?” Paulina smirked as she made her way towards the front of the room to sit be the other A-listers. She sat down next to Star, with Dash and Kwan sitting in front of and behind her, respectively.

“Ugh! The nerve of that preppy little slut!” Sam growled. “Danny would never date someone as shallow as her!”

“Speaking of which,” Tucker said, quickly changing the subject, “where is Danny?”

“Knowing him, probably got stopped by a ghost on the way to school,” Sam sighed, calming down enough to let a ghost of a smile brush her lips.

Suddenly, a tall and well build guy rushed into the room just as the bell rang. He was almost to bodybuilder levels in muscle mass, and his 6’3 stature made him pretty intimidating. He wore a skin tight, black muscle shirt that showed off his well toned abs and a pair of grey jeans that sculpted his lower body quite well. His arms were built like pythons, making his shirt look like the sleeves would burst off if he flexed, despite the shirt being made of a stretchy material. He had kinda long, pitch black hair that fell down his neck in the back and bangs that hung in his piercing blue eyes and what looked the be the beginnings of a goatee.

Sam felt her jaw drop along with every other girl in the room at the sight of the huge new guy. Paulina wave at him and gestures to the empty deer next to her, but he just wave back politely and took the seat next to Sam. She felt her face flush and quickly turned towards Tucker.

“Tell him to move,” Sam whispered.

“W-what?” Tucker stuttered.

“Tell him to move out of Danny’s seat!” Same whispered again. She glanced over to make sure he hadn’t heard her, but the new buff guys was preoccupied digging in his backpack for something.

“No way!” Tucker stage whispered. “This guys looks like he could use me as a toothpick! Not going to happen. You tell him!”

Sam glanced back at him, to find him staring at her this time. He gave her a heart wrenching smirk that could make even the strongest willed of girls melt in his hands like putty. 

“Hey,” he said in a rich baritone voice that her tremble. Sam quickly faced forward, luckily saved from further conversation as Lancer entered the room.

“Quiet down, students!” the portly teacher yelled, despite the fact that no one had been talking since the mystery boy entered the room. “Now we have a lot of families faces from last year, but we still have a few new faces, so when I say your name, say ‘Here’.”

Lancer took the roll sheet off his desk and started to go through the names. “Dashael Baxter?”

“Here!” Dash called, slumping over in his desk with a bored look.

“Kyle Bryan?”

“Here,” sighed another one of the jocks who had sat in front of Tucker.

“Star Campbell?” 

“Here!” Star cheered, before she went back to staring at the mystery boy along with Paulina.

“Mark Delman?” 

“P-present,” stuttered one of the nerds a few rows in front of Sam.

“Daniel Fenton?” Lancer asked, looking up from his roll to look for the recurrently absentee. There was motion from Sam’s right, but there was no way she was going to turn back to look at the guy after he had made her lose control with a single word and a smirk. Besides, he was probably stretching if the expression on Paulina and Star’s face was any indication and she had already met her quota on embarrassing blushes for the day and she hadn’t even seen Danny yet.

Lancer nodded at something and continued with the roll. Class passed without a hitch, except for a few blushes when she had to pass the syllabus to new guy. Crap, she should have payed more attention when role was being called. She hadn’t caught his name.

The bell rang and instead of taking her time, she tossed everything in her backpack and bolted out of the room. Tucker seemed to have the same idea, as the two of them nearly collided rushing out of the classroom. They made it down the hallway to there lockers before any other students had even made it out of the classrooms. 

“That guys is huge!” Tucker exclaimed as he opened his locker. Sam opened the one next to him and tossed in the supplies she didn’t need for her next class of art. “And he kept staring at us the entire class period!”

“I’m more worried about where Danny is,” Sam sighed, hoping to brush the mystery boy out of her brain for a while. “Normally he’d be here by now, even if a ghost kept him busy.”

“I don’t know,” Tucker huffed, tossing out everything that they had for Lancer’s class into his locker. They had texted each other before Open House the previous week and had managed to coordinate getting lockers next to each other. Danny had said he would try to get a locker near them, but that he would be late to the event due to family issues. Sam had wound up going early, and Tucker had just shown up long enough to get his schedule and locker and go, so the three friends hadn’t been able to get together and catch up all summer.

“Crap, nine o’clock,” Tucker whispered. Sam turned her head slightly as to not draw attention to herself, and caught sight of Mr. Tall and Handsome making his way towards them. He strutted towards the two, and opened the locker to Sam’s right. 

‘Crap’, she thought, ‘There’s no way I’ll be able to avoid him with a locker right next to mine.’

She quickly grabbed her stuff and Tucker and pulled him down the hallway and around the corner. She didn’t let go of Tucker until they got to their next shared period of art, only glancing back once to see the mystery guy glancing at them confused.

“Well that wasn’t inconspicuous at all,” Tucker chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck as the two of them took their seats in art.

“Did you catch his name when Lancer did roll?” Sam hissed, eyes on the door to watch for the mystery guy.

“No, I was trying to ignore his death glare and could barely focus on anything the entire time,” Tucker sighed, holding his wrist where Sam had grabbed him. “Wow, you have a good grip.”

“Let’s just get through the day,” Sam grumbled. “I don’t have a class with Danny until lunch, but you have PE next period with him, so text me if he shows up. Okay?”

“Sure,” Tucker shrugged.

Art passed without a hitch, unless you count Sam getting into an argument with Paulina about how painting her nails didn’t count as participation for the class. Luckily, Ms. Thompson broke up the two girls right before Paulina brought up Danny. The bell rang, and the two friend rushed out of class, in hopes of seeing Danny come out of his Astronomy class down the hall. At least that was the plan.

The first person to exit the astronomy classroom was the new, mysterious guy. Sam and Tucker quickly turned and bolted the other direction, Sam to Pre-Cal and Tucker to PE. If they had turned around, they would have noticed the hurt look on the new guy’s face. Paulina came out of Art a second later and made a b-line to the new guy. 

Pre-Cal passed slowly. Sam didn’t have any friends in that class and the only person she vaguely knew was Star. Nothing eventful happened, but near the end of the period she got a text from Tucker.

‘ _ Danny still not here _ ,’ the text said, ‘ _ but the new guy keeps trying to talk to me! Managed to lose him when the coaches cornered him. They basically begged him to join any team! LMAO. _ ’

Sam couldn’t help but chuckle a little at that.

“Miss Manson, please refrain from using your phone in my class,” Mrs. Gomez said from her desk.

“Yes ma’am,” Sam sighed, putting her phone back in her pocket as the rest of the class chuckled at her misfortune. The bell rang a few minutes later and Sam quickly left Pre-Cal and made her way to Physics. Tucker was waiting for her there, a seat saved in the back of the room. Danny was taking AP Biology, which both Sam and Tucker had called him crazy for when he signed up, so they knew there would be no telling if he got finally arrived at school this period. 

“If Danny’s not here by lunch, I’m calling him and Jazz to see if he’s okay,” Sam told Tucker, who agreed. Jazz’s college courses at Yale didn’t start till next week, so the two knew that the overprotective sister would know where her “baby brother” was.

Physics was uneventful as well, except for when the two of them got caught passing notes. The only A-lister in their class was Kwan, so the class was relatively calm. The bell rang and the two of them started making their way to the cafeteria. 

They were nearly there, when suddenly, Sam was pulled through the wall and outside by an intangible hand. She stumbled back, slightly nauseated. She had forgotten how going intangible was dizzying. A second later, Tucker was pulled through as well. 

“Uh, I forgot how that felt,” Tucker groaned, falling into the grass.

“Yeah,” Sam muttered. ‘Wait… if someone just made us intangible, then that means…’

She and Tucker looked up to see who had pulled them through the wall, and were disappointed to see that it was Skulker.

“So the geek and the goth have finally returned,” Skulker sneered, as he fired a net that pinned the two of them to the wall. 

“What do you want, Skulker?” Sam growled, struggling against the net.

“You know, the usual,” the armored ghost chuckled. “To kill your boyfriend and mount his pelt above my bed.”

“That’s still gross,” Tucker gagged.

“And me and Sam aren’t dating,” came the deep voice from above them. All three looked and the two humans gasped at the ghost that was floating there. The ghost was tall and well built in a skintight black and white suit that left nothing to the imagination with black gloves, white boots, and a white cape. The suit was a perfect replica of the suit worn by Danny’s future, evil self. The ghost himself had tan skin with flaming, white hair and ectoplasm green eyes. He looked just like Dan, except for the blue skin, red eyes, ponytail, and goatee. 

“Danny?” Sam questioned. 

The ghost smirked at her, confirming it was Danny, but then he turned back to Skulker started to float towards the hunter.

“Not a step closer, whelp,” Shulker growled, aiming a rocket at Sam and Tucker. Despite how it might have seemed that he had the upper hand, Sam and Tucker could tell that Skulker was nervous. 

“Oh please,” Danny chuckled in the same voice that his future self had. “You say that you’re the Ghost Zone’s greatest hunter, but what type of hunter doesn’t watch their six?”

Skulker turned around just in time to be decked in the face by a clone of Danny’s that had snuck up behind him. Danny’s fist went right through Skulker’s helmet and he ripped the small blob of a ghost out.

“Unhand me!” Skulker yelled. “I am the Ghost Zone’s greatest hunter and I-”

“Whatever,” Danny smirked, taking out the Fenton Thermos and dropping the small ghost inside. He floated down to where Sam and Tucker were still stuck on the wall and in one swift motion, cut them free from the net and causing them to fall. Sam landed on her feet, but Tucker wasn’t as lucky. “So mind telling me why you two have been avoiding me all day?”

“What do you mean, dude?” Tucker asked, still stunned at the rapid change Danny’s ghost half had went through in only a Summer. He stood up and dusted the remains of the net off on himself.

“Yeah, we haven’t seen you all day,” Sam nodded. Danny’s eyebrows raised in confusion for a few seconds, before he burst out laughing. His much deeper voice made his laugh as rich as chocolate. Sam could practically feel herself melt. 

“That explains so much!” Danny exclaimed as he finally stopped his laughing fit. 

“Well, now that you have your explanation, how about you tell us what the hell happened to you over the summer?” Tucker huffed, crossing his arms. Sam glared at Danny, backing up Tucker. 

Danny chuckled again. “Well, from what Clockwork and Frostbite explained to me, my ghost powers basically supercharged my puberty.” Danny rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, the flames rippling where his hand moved.

“No offense dude, but I don’t think that anyone would by that you changed this much over the summer naturally,”Tucker smirked. “Everyone probably thinks you’re on steroids or something.”  
“Yeah, Dash learned the hard way that these muscles aren’t just for show,” Danny smiled, baring his fangs. “Any questions from you, Sam? You’re being awfully quiet.”

Sam was knocked out of her stupor by the question. She pulled her eyes away from Danny’s muscles and looked him in the face. She felt her cheeks blush a deep red as she realized he had caught her staring. 

“Um… so if this is your ghost form, what does your human form look like?” Sam managed to get out after her brain reset itself.

Danny’s smile twisted into a cheshire grin. “I’m glad you asked.

A single white ring appeared around his torso and split in two to travel seperately around his body. The rings slowly transformed Phantom into Fenton, and Sam felt as though her eyes were about to roll out of her head. 

“No way, your that mysterious guy from earlier?” Tucker exclaimed, grabbing Danny’s much larger arm as if her was examining a vegetable at the store. Not that Tucker ever looked at vegetables, but he had seen his mom do it once or twice. 

“Quit it, Tuck,” Danny laughed, pulling his arm away and crossing them in front of his large chest. Sam for sure thought that his shoulders were going to tear out of that shirt. “You guys ready to head back to lunch?”

“Sure,” Tucker said, but Sam could only nod. She had no idea how she was going to survive this year with Danny being the new beefcake in the school.


End file.
